Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a surgical procedure for accomplishing liposculpturing of the human body which incorporates the use of “VASER” technology or “vibration amplification of sound energy of resonance”. Inclusive in the surgical procedure is the multi-layer emulsification of fat deposits about a surgical site associated with a portion of the body, including at least the torso of the body and/or one or more selected limbs of the body, wherein the surgical site may extend substantially 360° about the selected body portion. Multi-layer liposuction is utilized to extract the emulsified fat deposits resulting in a three-dimensional technique which enhances the natural muscularity of the patient's body.
Description of the Related Art
Lipoplasty is currently the plastic surgical procedure performed most often in the United States, wherein the fundamental technique and technology associated therewith have changed only slightly during the past 30 years. Superficial lipoplasty with standard lipoplasty cannulas expand the boundaries of body contouring by enabling the removal of fat from superficial layers. However, this advance in lipoplasty technique has also involved increased risk of scarring and contour irregularities.
Existing publications indicate that traditional lipoplasty techniques often fail to achieve the aesthetic goal of a “wash board” abdominal contour because sub-dermal fat often obscures the muscular detail. Known techniques referred to as “abdominal etching” use different lipoplasty to detail abdominal musculature, specifically the rectus abdominis muscle, between the linea alba and the linea semilunaris, while also addressing the tendinous inscriptions of the rectus abdominis muscle. However, abdominal etching was designed specifically for the male body having between 8% and 15% body fat and was limited to only interior abdominal wall. Accordingly, female and/or moderately obese patients were not susceptible subjects for the known abdominal etching surgical procedure.
Therefore, there is a need in the area of body sculpturing for a high definition liposculpture surgical procedure which would represent a significant improvement in body contouring. As such, the terms “liposculpture” is utilized to define a surgical technique which does not simply remove fat, but represents an “artistic approach” designed to emulate surface anatomy. Accordingly, a proposed improvement in this area would include “high definition liposculpture” (HDL), which represents a development through the study of art and anatomy of the human musculature as an artistic treatment of the human form to create not only a slim figure but also the appearance of a highly developed musculature. Further, a proposed HDL procedure elevates the concept of abdominal etching to a three-dimensional approach taking into account the contributions made by other muscle groups to integrate the entire or substantially 360 degrees of the torso and in certain instances the limbs, including the legs or arms, as well as back of the body on which the surgical procedure is being performed. As a result, the differing aesthetic goals of male and female body contouring can be integrated into such a proposed procedure which further includes key areas such as pectorals in men and the gluteal area in women.
Further, the proposed unique and improved surgical procedure for body sculpturing may appropriately incorporate the use of “VASER” technology or “Vibration Amplification of Sound Energy at Resonance” with the HDL procedure. This association represents a marriage between technology and technique that allows a more precise, less traumatic procedure with improved outcomes. Accordingly, VASER assisted HDL or “VAHDL” allows fat tissue to be prepared for more effective sculpturing through emulsification. As such, the surgeon can “sculpt” muscular anatomy in great detail through gentle extraction aspiration that minimizes the trauma normally associated with traditional lipoplasty. Further, VAHDL embodies the ultimate understanding of how superficial anatomy influences external appearance. As such, VAHDL has been developed through the study of “surface anatomy” of the human musculature much as an artist would view the human form and begins where superficial lipoplasty ends. In addition, the unique surgical procedure defined by VAHDL highlights the importance of contributions made to the aesthetics of the human form by both superficial and deep fat layers when these layers are properly proportioned both between and over the associated muscle groups.